


Dylmas/Newtmas Oneshots Collection

by newtmas_solangelo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cooking, Cruise Ships, Driving, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Tub, Interviews, Laser Tag, M/M, Musical Instruments, Oblivious, Skating, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmas_solangelo/pseuds/newtmas_solangelo
Summary: This book is an ongoing collection of Dylmas and Newtmas oneshots (my absolute favorite OTP.) Please message me if you have any requests, I look forward to writing oneshots which follow prompts from others. Enjoy reading!~newtmas_solangelo
Relationships: Gally & Minho (Maze Runner), Gally & Newt (Maze Runner), Gally & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Brenda & Gally & Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas Brodie-Sangster & Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster & Kaya Scodelario, Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Dylmas: Laser Tags and Winners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I update at least twice a week, once on weekdays and once on weekends. (Just letting you know!) I’m gonna try updating everyday, let’s see how this goes. My chapters are usually around 1k words. Would you like more or less content in each chapter? Pls let me know! Enjoy reading! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cast of The Maze Runner reunites to play laser tag, they ensure to place Dylan and Thomas on opposite teams. After a lot of chasing, daydreaming, and flirting, can they determine a set winner amongst the newly formed couple? Read to find out.

Thomas panted as he sprinted across the dimly hit hallways, a laser gun clenched tightly in his hands. He could hear Dylan chasing him through the arena, occasionally even sensing a steady stream of air caressing the back of his neck. They were the last ones standing in this round, eventually forced to pursue the other. 

As he rounded a corner, Thomas caught a glimpse of red lights and muffled giggles behind him. The pressure was on. Dylan wasn't necessarily taking this seriously, but Thomas came here to win. The blonde, being fast on his feet, scurried into the first opening which he spotted. It led down a narrow path lit by strips of blue light. 

"I'm right behind you Tommykins," the brunette sweetly called out, "And when I catch you, I'm gonna scoop you up in my arms and kissy-kissy you." 

Thomas slowed down a little, melting at his boyfriend's words. He imagined how the two were going to cuddle later tonight, drifting into daydreams. Dylan would always wrap an arm around him, pulling the Brit tightly to his chest. Thomas absolutely loved nuzzling into him after Dyl brought him close and began kissing the golden strands of his hair. As for the brunette's locks-- let's just say Thomas's fingers stayed tangled in them the entire night. 

"Aww, baby you actually slowed down! I luv you so much <3."

The blonde turned around, memorized and swooning.

"Oh, Dillie-dally I love you too! So, so much!" Thomas whispered, sinking into the moment; One of those moments, where he just couldn't help falling for Dylan even harder. 

It was as if time had slowed down, and honey eyes met chocolate brown ones. They each held such warmth, such care, and Thomas forgot how to breathe. Dylan held his gaze, the sheer feeling of strong emotion swirling around the couple. 

But of course, the brunette proceeded to open his mouth. Dyl's full, pink lips twisting into an adorable smirk, Thomas could only hold his breath in awe. 

"I'm still gonna win, though."

"Not a chance!"

The Brit ran straight towards the closest wall, a plan hatching within his mind. Grabbing handhold after handhold, he skillfully scaled the surface. His laser gun lay forgotten on the ground.

"Thanks for the view, sweetheart! You should wear skinny jeans more often," Dylan teased, winking.

Tommy flushed, turning around to reply with a witty remark. However, Dylan wasn't in sight! The blonde climbed higher, concern donning his face. Maybe he could spot Dylan when hovering above the arena walls. Where did his boyfriend disappear too? 

"Missed me, darlin'?"

The blonde gasped, glancing towards the voice and finding Dylan pressed against the wall which he was climbing. He was right underneath Thomas, but still standing on the ground. And god- did he just use an accent? Tommy blushed furiously. His boyfriend's voice was a force to be reckoned with. 

The only times he had heard Dyl speak (not really coherent words) in an accent was at night. ;) But damn, was it doing things to Thomas right now. 

The brunette smirked, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's ankle. He knew exactly what accents did to his man. While Tommy stood there blushing in shock, O'Brien planned to get him down to the floor so he could shoot him (with his laser gun).

"Dylan, you know you can't climb up. I'm holding onto all the sturdy handholds- there's no more left. I win, my love." Thomas playfully taunted with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, it wasn't the handholds which I was planning on grabbing." (NO NOT THAT GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!) "And I am going to get you down one way, or another."

Dylan dragged his hand further down the blonde's ankle, so close to his footwear. Thomas shivered, pressing closer to the wall to avoid making any sounds.

(Let Brodie-Sangster just explain something to you really quickly. Dylan's hands-- they were a work of art. He had protruding veins lining his gorgeous tanned skin, and holy shyt the brunette was a god. Okay, that's totally irrelevant right now.)

Anyways, Dylan reached for Thomas's shoe, yanking it off of his foot in a matter of seconds. The smirking movie star raised up the footwear like a prize, eyeing his boyfriend's reaction. He knew exactly what he was going to do in order to get Tommy down.

Thomas's eyebrows, on the other hand, furrowed, wondering what shoes had to do with winning laser tag. Oh, but he would find out soon enough! 

The brunette bantered in return, "I told you, I'm gonna win Tommykins! And I know I can't climb up, so I have a better plan."

Dylan reached for Thomas's shoeless foot. He dragged his fingers across his boyfriend's bare skin, tickling every possible part he could. The blonde erupted into peals of laughter, tears spilling from his crinkled eyes. Even Dyl melted, witnessing such a joyful expression on his partner's face. Thomas never stopped giggling, sparkles shining across his face, and a hand running through his long golden locks. In short, he looked absolutely adorable! The Brit was soon panting to catch his breath with flushed cheeks and a very strong sense of love radiating from his honey eyes. 

But Dylan wasn't done yet. He tickled Thomas again, who once again succumbed to playful chuckles. The Teen Wolf star cooed at his super cute boyfriend, who gleamed like the entire night sky. Tommy's body racked with laughter, and his hands finally slipped from the handholds. (Dylan had planned this all along since he knew tickling was one of his boyfriend's weaknesses.)

The brunette reached out to grab his giggling partner from midair and pulled Tommykins tightly towards his torso. The Love Actually star curled up into a ball when falling into Dylan's arms, burying himself into the American and inhaling his comforting scent. He was back home-- in his boyfriend's arms. 

"Damn, I thought I made you fall for me, but not this hard." 

"Well good thing you caught me then, love," Thomas whispered back, and both boys melted at the double meaning.

Dyl affectionately bumped their noses together, pressing his lips onto Thomas's for a sweet, passionate kiss. They stayed lip-locked for a few minutes (or maybe hours- it was hard to tell). 

In the midst of the affectionate action, Thomas wrapped his arms around Dylan, bringing himself impossibly closer to the brunette. His lips were unimaginably soft, weakening the blonde in his knees. Dylan was hypnotizing, and each press of their lips sent electric shocks through Thomas's spine. 

And then he could feel Dyl's breath ghosting his lips again as he pulled away, signing contently. Thomas wrapped his arms around the love of his life's neck, lowering his feet to the ground. He could not even begin to imagine a life without his Dillie-dally. 

"I told you I would win sweetheart," Dylan breathed softly, eyelashes fluttering. 

"But Dyl, your laser gun is still in its holster. You're not depleting my points!"

"Oh, darlin'! I am the real winner here- I have you."


	2. Swing Sets at the Save Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Newt and the Immunes arrived at the Safe Haven, Gally decided to build a swing set. It’s one of Thomas and Newt’s favorite spots, but what happens when they both get on at the same time? Lots of splashing in the ocean and kisses ensure.

"Newtie," Thomas scolded with a playful grin erupting on his face, "Don't even think about it."

"I was on the bloody swing first, love." The blonde whined in return and tugged at the sleeve of his boyfriend's shirt.

But of course, Tommy simply smirked and returned to gripping the metal chains. With his chin raised and hair flowing in the wind, the runner finally looked at-peace. The Immunes, plus Newt, had arrived at the Safe Haven weeks ago, but many still remained traumatized by WICKED's antics. The Gladers had all taken to working on projects to keep their mind off of past horrors, such as the swing set which Gally built. 

"If you don't move then I'm sitting on top of you."

"Then the swing is gonna break, sweetheart."

Newt simply hummed and crawled into Thomas's lap. He nuzzled closer to the brunette's torso, arms clinging to his back. The runner felt fingers fist his shirt while he lowered his head into the blonde's neck. 

"You know you're irresistible when you get all cuddly like this, Newy"

The blonde shivered as Thomas's lips grazed his soft skin, causing him to smirk. 

"Tommyyyy, swing already!" Newt pouted, curling impossibly closer to his lover and melting against his frame.

"Hold on tight, baby."

The American kicked off the ground, pulling the Brit and himself up into the air. The chilled wind caressed both their necks, blowing locks of the blonde's golden hair into Thomas's face. Both boys giggled softly, holding onto each other as tightly as possible. Their gazes met, honey eyes against ones filled with dark liquor, and the couple knew that these were the heartfelt moments to never forget. 

Emotions swirled around the pair (who were too caught in their stare to notice that the swing which they were sitting on was hurling towards the ocean.) 

"Wait, are we flying through the air?" Newt wondered aloud, the speckled light from the rising sun illuminating his perked-up expression.

"I'm LiKe A bIrD, i WaNnA fLy-"

"Tommy we're gonna fall into the water."

"Fuck."

"Me."

"No."

"Yes."

That was the last word the Brit let out before plummeting into the crystal waves with his Tommy. They both reached out, fingers clasping around each other's, and then working their way up to the top. Thomas's head broke the surface first, and the blonde soon followed after. Droplets of water sparkled on their noses as the couple burst out laughing. 

"Gotta admit Newy, your stupid ideas are the best."

The runner looked absolutely gorgeous while he chuckled, hand behind his neck. Tommy's shirt clung to his toned chest, highlighting the muscles he had built through constant physical activity. The light in the American's eyes spread like wildfire until Newt was aflame. Waves pooled around them, trying to drag the pair underwater-- before receding, and that motion was near identical to how the blonde was feeling. He was on fire and falling. So. Damn. Hard. The raw emotion was suffocating Newt, trying to pull him underwater, and the blonde relished it. He cherished finding new reasons to adore his lover in new ways; Day in, day out.

"Baby, my face is up here."

Newt's eyes shot up from his boyfriend's chest, a violent red blush creeping up his face. His mouth opened and closed, similar to a fish, until he spotted the teasing expression on his boyfriend's face. There was laughter spreading through the American's dilated pupils, but also pure affection. 

"Hey! I'm allowed to look!" Newt shot back with a shy grin. 

Thomas opened his arms, causing the Brit to bite his lip and swim towards his boyfriend. He realized that mischief was also up there in his lover's eyes, but it was too late. With a flick of his wrist, the runner splashed water in Newt's direction, soaking the blonde. 

The blonde placed a hand on his heart, faking an offended expression, and then immediately set out to catch his boyfriend. The runner was fast on land, but Newtie's lanky build allowed him to reach the brunette faster. He wrapped an arm across Thomas's waist, holding in place, and dumping a handful of cold water aimed towards his giggling mouth. 

"Newyyyy! I don't want water in my mouth, I want your lips there-- pressed against mine."

Thomas brushed wet hair off of his forehead while the blonde blushed, his hands gently guiding Newt closer. The Brit had proceeded by flinging himself into his boyfriend's embrace, wrapping his legs across Thomas's waist. 

"What a coincidence, so do I."

Tommy's stomach flew to his head when his boyfriend practically climbed him, fingertips brushing his exposed neck. With butterflies dancing around in both of the Glader's stomachs, Thomas placed one arm around Newt's neck, and the other one in his hair. 

The gardener's breath was ghosting Thomas's lips until the runner leaned in completely. Their lips slotted together like puzzle pieces, and Newt softly gasped. Lost in the raw emotion of the kiss, only the blonde's arms were stopping Thomas from collapsing of pure bliss. As the taste of Newt, smell of Newt, and feeling of Newt invaded his senses, the runner signed contently, absolutely weak in the knees.

This was a dream, this had to be a dream. Each time they broke apart for air, Newt's eyes fluttered open, making sure his gorgeous boyfriend was really in his arms. Thomas's breath was destabilizing, and the feeling of him was almost hypnotic. They kissed and went back for more, each connection of their lips speaking volumes of how much they loved each other.

And then, Thomas pulled away-- gasping for a huge breath, but it wasn’t over. Newt connected their lips one last time, almost as if a black hole was sucking him in.

“Sweetheart,” Thomas breathed as they broke apart a final time.

Newt looked out of breath, but positively giddy. They stared at each other with such passion that the brunette felt his brain melt right then and there.

“I love you, Tommy.”

That was all Thomas needed to hear. All the unspoken words they had shared right from the moment their gazes had collided for the first time were said.

“I love you too, Newtie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nxjsbsobdbsjjahbebwi THIS COLLECTION IS ABSOLUTE TRASH PLS LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! :)


End file.
